1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new simple cartridge-type radio-communication device utilizing a tape reproducer usually installed in automobiles etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, automobiles have had a transducer or sending and receiving device installed for radio communication for enjoyment or business. Such equipment has the disadvantage of reducing the inside space of an automobile. This installation in combination with a cartridge-type reproducer causes not only more reduction of the inside space but also useless duplication of parts such as the low-frequency amplifier, the speaker and other parts.